1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of image pickup units for photographing different objects, a method of controlling the image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a method for enhancing security and protecting privacy when the image pickup units are operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of image pickup sections (image pickup units) is equipped with an image pickup section called an in-camera for photographing a photographer, and an out-camera, called as such in association with the in-camera, which is an image pickup section for photographing objects, such as landscapes or persons.
By the way, an image pickup apparatus is required to protect security and privacy of objects, such as persons, (i.e. photographed persons). To this end, for example, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatus that is equipped with a photographing inhibition unit for preventing stealthy photographing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-186685).
In the image pickup apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-186685, when a photographer is not photographed within the angle of view of an in-camera, it is judged that the photographer has inclined the image pickup apparatus in an unnatural orientation, so that photographing by an out-camera is inhibited.
However, there are cases where the method proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-186685 is insufficient from the viewpoint of protection of security and privacy. For example, in a case where an owner of an image pickup apparatus with an in-camera passes the image pickup apparatus to another person, with the in-camera put into operation, and requests the person to take a photograph of the owner (by an out-camera of the image pickup apparatus), the person is photographed by the in-camera. That is, a photograph of the person is taken by the in-camera, regardless of his will.